


Souls Lost pt. 4

by hinnuh



Series: Souls Lost [4]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh





	Souls Lost pt. 4

A large, writhing tentacle throbs on the ground as the life leaves its body. The strange, face-sucking creature that's attached to it is no more than a jumbled mess at this point due to you making quick work of it's disgusting body.   
"Ugh, I really hate these things," said you with a sigh as she continued up the stairs towards the massive wall of fog that lie ahead at the end of the once great city of Lost Izalith that now writhes in pain, surrounded by lava and inhabited with Demons and souls of the dead due it's queen's self-destructive choices. 

You looked back at the mottled corpses of her victims and the blood that she shed in order to rid this land of it's currently malformed leader and to steal her soul in order to progress her journey.   
"You know, at this point I'd rather be fighting demons." you said with a heavy sigh.   
"But, those are demons." Said the jolly Solaire who had just caught up due to his heavy armor.   
"No," said you, "Those things are nightmare fuel." Solaire laughed at his partner's comment and positioned himself in a heroic battle stance in front of the gigantic fog wall.   
"Hmm. It's time, I suppose." Said the knight. Just as you were about to make your way down the steps to enter the wall of fog, a woman in tattered robes wielding a very large catalyst that appears to look like burnt wood sprinted up to her from the shadows, whacking your helmet right off of your head. WIthout a second of thought you removed your blade from it's sheath and nearly sliced the foolish woman in two.   
The mystery woman falls to the floor and looks up at you, the words "M-Mother..." leave her lips before her soul is absorbed into your body. Despite all the chaos that surrounds them, Solaire just can't bring himself to stop staring at his partner, he doesn't see her without her helmet as often as he'd like.   
"You're so beautiful. I must have you now." 

"What?" you asked as you looked over at Solaire who had already dropped his sword, shield, and helmet. The knight pushed you against the nearest wall and began to kiss you passionately. You don't fight back, you instead helps undress him as he does the same to her. wearing barely nothing, the two of you begin to massage each other's body, Solaire's strong hands roughly groping your breasts while his length prodded against your wet spot and your gentle grasp brushed along his chest as your eyes were torn between staring into his heroic eyes or down at his fat dick. Solaire grabbed one of your legs and placed it onto his shoulder before he gently slipped his length inside of her, looking into her eyes and kissing her deeply again.   
"S-Solaire..." You muttered as she felt her entire body become a bit more limp and fuzzy.

Solaire got more into it, feeling the fire in his body rush through him, you make him feel like a man and he was determined to show you just how much of a man he was. His hips thrusted faster and faster, pounding into you as his balls slap against your ass. Your breasts bounce around a little bit as you struggle to look at him, your eyes keep rolling into the back of your head with pleasure, causing you to scream, echoing throughout this undercity. Despite your personal encounter with Solaire in a desolate world, you seemed to have attracted another person. An invader on the situation. Although... not completely unwanted.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked the notorious golden knight of favor and protection, Lautrec of Carim. Your old... friend seemed to have found his way into your plane of existance once again but this time you weren't so alone. The so-called knight also seemed to be in a mood to taste your forbidden fruit but you seemed a bit busy. However, that didn't stop him from enjoying himself quite thoroughly. The man slightly removed his greaves and pulled out his long, erect dick and began to stroke it whilst watching your body bounce about; your breasts moving up and down, back and forth while Solaire slams deep into your pussy, making you scream louder and louder.   
"Keh heh heh... Yes. Fuck her hard. Make her cum."   
Solaire pounded you harder and harder, feeling his body shiver and his thick member throb inside of you. You scream. You beg him. You beg him to cum inside of you and you don't care if the world hears. You want him now and you want him and only him.  
But.  
"Ahh...Fuck. Yeah." mumbled the golden knight as he, completely naked from the waist down wanders up to the holy couple, making love as they do.   
"Ahh! What?!" you screamed at him, your pussy tightening around Solaire's dick out of surprise, causing him to cum inside of you; Solaire groans and claws at your waist, filling you with his thick cum and nearly falling over from the sheer tightness around his length. You gasp and look at him and then down at the floor where the dripping liquid seemed to be going.   
"Heh. I see you had some fun." said the peeping knight. Solaire removed himself from you and stomped over to Lautrec as they begin to fight. Mostly about you.   
"Guys..." you say as you sit on the ground due to your legs being a little bit weak from the romance session you had just been through. But no response.   
"Guys?" you ask them again, but they simply argue louder, their foreheads touching. You scratch your head and ask once more,   
"Guys!" They both turn at you, anger still in their eyes due to their arguement. "You know..." said Lautrec, "We could..."   
Solaire looked at him and scratched his chin and raised an eyebrow. "We could."  
"You could what?" You asked, but before you could properly get an answer or even register what was going on, Lautrec had already bent you over and slammed his long, slightly wet dick inside of your pussy, getting all the juices lathered all over his length.   
"Now, Solaire, let me show you how to properly please this woman." Solaire scoffed and stood near your face, his thick dick still rather hard as his balls dangle in your view.   
"I please her just fine, don't I, sweetheart?" you appear to be rather dumbfounded still, unable to answer but at this point you are understanding the situation quite well. Lautrec pounds you deeper and deeper, slapping your ass and grinding his entire length around inside of you, causing your legs to tremble and your voice to crack. Solaire's jaw drops a little as the peeping noises his rival makes you do seem completely unknown to him.   
"Stop..." said Solaire as Lautrec fucks you harder and harder, causing Solaire to embarrassingly get rather harder. You, however, notice this and lean a bit forward and give his balls a quick lick. Solaire looks down at you, your toungue out and a cheeky smile on your face.   
"Fine." said Solaire.  
Lautrec pulled you onto his lap, digging his length deeper into you, making you let out a loud squeak.   
"Aahh...I..."   
"Don't cum just yet," mumbled Lautrec, "He needs to put it in first."   
His words send a shivering spark down your spine as Solaire, your lover, comes closer to you, getting down onto your level as fire burns in his eyes. He reaches down to grab his length and massages it gently as he looks in your eyes showing his emotions. A little bit of defeat. A lot of rivalry and hatred. But mostly... He's hot with amorous feelings.   
You feel your climax getting closer and closer while Lautrec pounds you still. Solaire gets his length near your pussy hole but stops as he ponders how he would do this.   
"Here," said Lautrec, reaching to spread your already-filled pussy's lips apart, "Try now." Still not a lot of room, Solaire nods and forces his thick member inside of you, utterly filling your hole. You've never before felt two different men inside of you... but you liked it. A lot.  
Lautrec and Solaire began to pound you in unison, Lautrec grinding his nails along your sides and scraping his teeth along your neck while Solaire gently held onto your shoulders and moved his dick around inside of you. Your body twitches as you attempt to come to terms with the situation, but your body quickly gives up, cumming onto their dicks and making quite a mess. 

Lautrec smiles over to Solaire and laughs softly. "See, that's how you do it." Solaire simply scoffed at him and thrusted hard inside of you, causing you to scream.  
"No, she didn't cum until I showed up, you hooligan."   
Lautrec laughed at Solaire's child-like insult and thrusted into you as well. The two locked stares and began to roughly handle your body, feeling their lengths throb against each other while they argue and grunt, obviously turning this into a contest. You quickly began to realize that it was no longer about you, but more about those two hating each other. But you didn't mind... sometimes being the third wheel can be a good thing. 

The men both begin to get close at the same time. In order to make things a little less uncomfortable, they start paying attention to you once more. Solaire holds onto your shoulders tightly and leans in to kiss you while he digs his length into you, his balls gently slapping your ass while Lautrec thrusts into you just as much, his nails and teeth still making contact with your skin, leaving red marks as proof of purchase.   
Just as you were about to speak you first word since this started, both of the men moan loudly and their dicks throb inside of you as they both explode, letting huge loads out inside of you. Everyone's cum mixed together into some sort of love mixture. Solaire and Lautrec stared at each other with glaring stares while you cum again, covering their dicks with the cream and cherry to this lewd sundae. They both gently pull out of you and you instantly flop onto the floor, several different white juices oozing out of you, your whole body either covered in sweat, tears, or scratch marks. Both of the men get dressed and, in order to not subject you to their manly squabble, leave the area to deal with each other. You, however, are left naked to think about what just happened. Although...

"Lets... do this again."


End file.
